Love up in the Clouds
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Regina Mills comes over asking her for information regarding the flight of her companion Emma Swan. When not being able to give her that information she asks Regina to wait. While Regina waits she recalls the flight back home from Beijing where she meet and fall for the passenger next to her, Emma.


_**Love up in the Clouds**_

Bianca Mauser never regretted working at an airport, her friends always asked her how she could do that, with all the weirdos and all the drama that supposedly happened all the time. Still Bianca never really thought about it that way, after all things could happen no matter how you worked. She loved to see people coming and going, to see the excitement in their eyes, the stress when the planes were late, and not to mention all the happy couples and families.

This afternoon started like any other, she was working a mid-shift and took her place at the check-in counter. She smiled at the first customer, and elderly man that needed some fixing with his ticket on the flight to make it better for himself and his wife. She smiled as she easily fixed it. Then came another and another, before a Hispanic woman stood before her. Bianca wasn't sure she would call her old, even if she had strikes of grey in her otherwise brown hair and you could clearly see the usual wrinkles on her face when one get older. She looked nervous though, and Bianca smiled at her saying, "How may I help you ma'am."

"I am wondering when if DLM3102 comes in, because I can't find it on the boards and I am sure it should have landed already," the woman said.

Bianca quickly looked on the computer screen saying, "It landed about thirty minutes ago.

"Oh," the woman said, sighing heavily.

Bianca sensing there was something wrong, and asked, "What was so special with the plane, ma'am?"

"You see I meet this woman on my flight back from Hong Kong, I was there on work, but back here we had to change flights and she had another than mine. I suppose there isn't any chance you could tell me if she was actually on the plane. Her name was Emma Swan," the woman required.

Bianca could feel her heart swell by this story, still she couldn't break the protocol, she sighed saying, "No, mam, the privacy of the passengers exclude me from doing so, have you tried calling her, as I am sure you have to had exchanged numbers at some point?"

"I have, but she isn't picking up. And I understand," the brunette said, wondering how long she should walk around this airport trying to find this person. Still she didn't feel like giving up and said, "If I leave my name and number, maybe you could have her call me, if she shows up also."

"I can at least try my best to do so, it is the least I could do," said Bianca, still smiling.

"Alright," the brunette said, finding a piece of paper in her purse and a pen, noting down her name and number down, before she sighed walking away. Bianca looked after her, feeling her heart sink just a little, and for the fun of it she did go through the passenger files, learning that the other woman had in fact landed, meaning she was somewhere on this airport as well. Of course there was no where of knowing where, and so pushed the thoughts aside to help her next customer.

* * *

Regina Mills worried tried calling Emma one more time, only to get the answering machine. Where the heck was she and was she a fool for thinking they really hit it off on the flight here. No clearly the other woman had seemed interested in her as well. That didn't happen all to often anymore. It wasn't that Regina in any way was an unattractive woman in any way, or uninteresting for that matter. It was just that she wasn't young anymore. She was now nearing her 60's and her hair was starting to turn grey due to her worries and the tools life had taken on her along the way.

When she had been on business trips like this she usually didn't get hit on, even if she was in the hotel bars at late hours to get a class of the house wine to relax. Of course there was the occasional silver fox trying his luck, but she dismissed them, she was after all gay. Had been so her whole life. And so she had been alone for what felt like a decade of her life.

As she had sunk down in her seat at the first part of her flight, she noticed there was a blonde sitting in the seat next to hers. Of course it was a given as the flight was full, but the brunette had hoped someone cancelled, as she wasn't the one to do small-talk. Still the blonde had politely asked, "Going home or on vacation?"

"Home, I suppose, although it hasn't felt like that in the longest time," Regina answered, hearing the sadness in her own voice.

"Oh, I get that feeling, my kids are all grown up and they have families of their own. I won't bother you if you prefer I stay still during the flight," the blonde offered, seeing her travel companion seemed tired. She didn't want to be a bother after all.

"No it is fine, I am not really that good at making small-talk with strangers," Regina said with a half smile.

"I should introduce myself then, Emma Swan," the blonde said and held out her hand.

"Regina Mills," said Regina, shaking it gently before sitting down, a book in her lap.

"So what is your story, single, married, lovers ?" Emma asked nodding towards the wedding band on Regina's hand.

"Widowed a while back, I wear it as a sentiment. We have two daughters, twins, but they are all grown as yours, have their own families, and seldom have time for me anymore," sadness again showing in her voice.

"You must have really loved him then?" Emma asked, but not in a prying way.

"Her, and I did, what about you then?" asked Regina, looking at her.

"I am single have been for some time now, busy schedule and not being so energetic as I once was make it hard to keep up with everything. I have friends still that do the dating game, but I just can't bring myself to go a bar anymore. At the end of the day I just want to curl up with my dog, a good book or a movie," said Emma with a soft smile.

"You have a dog?" Regina wondered.

"Yes Prince Buttercup, which is a stupid name, considering what kind of dog he is, but what the only name that came to mind when I got him," Emma said with a shrug. She found her phone showing Regina a scruffy, old dog, in the colors of black and brown.

"I think it is a good name for such a fine dog. You named him after the Princess bride I take it?" Regina said, she didn't know what it was about the dog, but she did like him. He seemed like a dog that lived a long and happy life and was friendly to anyone. Then again how much could you really tell from a picture.

"Yes, I do love both the book and movie," said Emma with a smile.

"They are both entertaining, one of my daughter Daniella's favorites," she said with a soft smile. She lost count over how many times she read the book for her daughters growing up, and then later saw the movie.

"Daniella, I like that name, and her sister?" Emma dared to ask.

"Her name is Lilith, but she prefer Lily like the flower, which is the favorite of both her and mine. We had almost given up hope of getting any children at all, when my wife got pregnant at last. We had both tried and lost our previous ones. So when we found it to be twins we were over the moon," Regina recalled fondly, before asking, "What about yours?"

"I got Henry the year I turned eighteen, my parents were furious and they threw me out. Said that if I was old enough, or was it too stupid to become a mother then I was old enough to take care of myself. In the aftermath I should have thought it trough. I was only seventeen, madly in love with this boy that was a few years older, he had a bike, the coolest clothes and was a member of a gang. I dropped out of school to have his kid and thought it was the best life ever," Emma rolled her eyes a little, making Regina laugh a little, but not in a bad way. She had also done some things when she was younger. Still she nodded at Emma to continue.

The blonde knew the laughter wasn't badly meant and she therefore didn't take it that way. She gave her a look, which got returned before she continued, "I soon found that like with a gang member wasn't as fun as I thought it would be, especially when you have a kid, no job and no education to speak of. He was there for us though, don't get me wrong, but when Henry was ten he got shot in a rivalry between his gang and another. Henry and I relocated for out own safety, we first lived in my car, but then I got a job at an in and the lady that owned it gave us a room there. I am to this day close with her granddaughter, she is a couple of years older than me and she is like a sister. In any case I got my act together, joined the police academy, worked hard and got to where I am today, with another little bump in the road. My daughter Hope is a result of a night with a former coworker. Again I should known better, but I don't regret it, as she is a sweet angel. She was born when Henry was fifteen, the year before I graduated," Emma finished.

Regina nodded as she said, "Being a single mother of two and working on the side had to be hard."

"Even with help from friends it was, children don't come with a manual," Emma agreed, looking at the other woman that seemed so understanding, spite the fact they only knew each other for about ten minutes or so.

Regina was about to say something, when it was announced that the flight crew would go through the safety procedures. She felt her usual panic spread through her as it always did when she was about to take off or land. And it was so stupid after all she was a grown woman, still there she was, grasping the arm rests so hard her knuckles whitened, the blood seeming the leave her veins, her heart was racing out of control and she couldn't focus.

She hated herself for being this scared, for feeling helpless, and for others to see her like this. Her jaws clenched as she looked right ahead, trying not to shiver all too much on top of everything else.

Emma looked at the woman next to her, that clearly was terrified, judging from her facial color turned from an olive color to the same grey as the stripes in her hair, in addition to shaking like a leaf. It wasn't the first time the blonde dealt with this though, as her daughter also was afraid of flying. Feeling badly for the other woman, she put a hand on top of the one of Regina's was closer to hers. She didn't know why but she wished that she, they were younger, seeing how old her hand looked. She shook it off, leaning to whisper into her ear, "Just close your eyes and listen to me alright. I will help you through this."

Regina turned her hand so she was holding on to Emma's instead of the armrest , took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She still felt the panic raising through her, still it was nice that someone held her hand for a change.

"It is alright, I won't let go," Emma whispered, noticing how odd, yet comfortable it was to say that to someone after all these years. She remembered vaguely she said to her children in their younger days. Still even if this woman for now was a stranger, she leaned closer to her ear, before saying, "Once upon a time in a kingdom far away, there lived a royal family, a king and a queen and their younger daughter Regina. From the days she was born Regina was considered the fairest in all the land, not only for the beauty shown on the outside, but she also had a heart of gold. Unlike most royals she didn't look down on people due to their stands, rather on how they treated people. She learned from an early age that not all were kind towards one another, and in this kingdom as well as others there were poverty. That led to beggars and people trying to steal to manage something to eat. The young princes saw how her people treated beggars, showing them ugly glances, the eye rolls and talking badly about them. She vowed to find a way to solve this problem, but to do so she needed to find the root of it."

Emma took a deep breath, seeing how Regina seemed a little calmer than before, as the grasp around her hand had loosened a little, and some of her color was starting to calm back. She wasn't hyperventilating as much either. She could hear over the speaker that the cabin people was supposed to sit down, meaning it was moments before take off. A deep breath as she whispered, "When Regina was about eleven years of age she decided upon an experiment and so one late night when she knew most of the castle was asleep, she sneaked down towards where the kitchen staff was in one of her dark cloaks. She knocked on one of the doors finding her friend Pepe, and asked to borrow some of her clothes as didn't want to look as herself. He obliged as not only was she his friend, she was also a royal. He dressed her in a linen shirt, linen pans, some shoes that were a bit big and a west. She gave him a hug to thank him, then went to the stables, to ask the stable boy Daniel to saddle her horse. He did, not asking any questions and the princess rode off, to the part of the kingdom she knew that the people were the poorest. She got of her horse in the forest near by and tied him to a tree. She then went to knock on a door, a woman soon opened, looking at the princess with confused eyes. The princess said that she would like to spend the night and the next morning to learn more about their way of life. And so she did. She learned that three siblings shared a bed, the forth a baby had a bassinet instead of a crib. It was placed near the fire. She said she didn't want any of their beds, but slept on the floor next to the bassinet, and woke up by the baby screaming early morning. She carefully lifted it up, not to harm him. He looked at her confused, but soon settled.

The oldest boy in the house, a bit older than herself, went out to milk their cow, and soon came back with the milk. The mother warmed some in the bottle for the baby, and for breakfast they shared some dry bread with some cheese and ham that seemed a bit old. The princess didn't take much instead she asked if they were happy living like this and what they would change if they could. The children answered first, that they were happy, but if there was anything they would like some new warm clothes as it was soon winter and their clothes was worn out. Their parents answered the same, they were happy as long as they were together, but they needed help to fix a leak in the roof, but could not afford to do so. They would easily trade milk if someone would help them. The princess nodded, make a mental note of this and so went a long to the next house and the next, it took her a full month or a bit more to listen to them all. Learn about their days and their needs, their difficulties and their limitations. She made some mental notes and then she wrote the rest down in a little book she had with her. Midday every day she walked back to her horse to ensure he had what she needed. When she was done in the little village she rode on to the next doing the same thing, and then the next, and by the late fall she returned to the castle.

The King and Queen that had been rather worried for their daughter was rejoiced to have her back. Of course the guards had looked for her, but the princess had make sure to keep hidden until her work was done. She proudly told her father that she had found a way to perhaps solve the poverty or at least a bit, but he needed him to listen and to help with what she asked.

Her mother shook her head, but her daughter was stubborn, and said she would not rest if it was all done. She said that what she learned from the journey was that some of the problems were minor, but if for instance the carpenter helped with some house repairs and for instance got some milk and honey back from those that had that and so on, maybe it could work out. If they did that her father might be able to help with materials if needed, or a money for clothes or maybe the royal dressmaker could fashion some clothes for the people they could give away. Also if he could help with a new wheel for the mill in one of the towns, as that would help a lot, and maybe lower the taxes if possible and not to mention build a safe house of some kind where the homeless could live and get food. Of course she would help in aiding all this.

Her parents looked at her with wide eyes, she seems wise beyond her years. Still she did make some good points and the king told her they would talk to their advisers to see if this all was doable. After all he was a good and wise king beloved by his people. Regina yawned as she was exhausted from this journey, and her mother captured her, carefully putting her into bed, knowing she had never been prouder of her little girl."

Emma noticed the other woman was now completely calm, her eyes slowly fluttering shut, slowly letting herself fall asleep. She had to be exhausted Emma figured, letting her sleep, holding on to her hand still, glad she could help.

The blonde didn't even know why she had this feeling of tenderness towards the other woman, that right now was sleeping in the seat next to her, instead of her sleeping compartment. She decided to let her sleep even when the food was handed out some hours later. Emma simply told a fib of a lie to the flight attendant named, 'Ivy,' that her fiancee had been working hard all week. She needed some sleep because she had a busy week ahead. For all Emma knew it wasn't too far from the truth.

Ivy looked at her frowning, but didn't argue, she said she would serve Regina's meal later on. Emma nodded and ate her meal as well as she could using one hand, as Regina oddly enough was still holding on to hers. As soon as she was done, she handed in her tray, grasped for her book and started to read.

Regina's eyes slowly fluttered open four hours into the flight, noticing she somehow had managed to get her seat-belt off and was now resting her head against Emma's shoulder, and her arm laying across the blonde. Feeling a bit stiff from falling asleep in her chair she asked, "How long have I slept for?"

"One and a half hours give or take. They came with food earlier, but I didn't feel like waking you, I hope that is fine," Emma said, turning another page in her book.

"That's alright," Regina said calmly, she didn't know why, but she didn't feel like moving, she felt comfy laying like this.

"Also there is something I should tell you, I told the stewardess, think her name was Ivy, that you were my fiancee and needed rest, since you had a busy week, and it would get busy when you got home," said Emma, biting her lip nervously due to the admission.

"Alright, noted," Regina said, after all it wasn't far from the truth work wise. She smiled at Emma adding, "I do find it flattering that you want me as your fiancee though."

"A woman is allowed to dream, too bad I am are way out of your league," said Emma, with a heartfelt laughter.

"Really, what do you base that on? Because from where I see it, we are much alike. Both are single, hardworking women in our best years. Seemingly both like to read, judging from the book you are holding, and both can enjoy a good movie," said Regina, her smile still soft.

"Of course, but still, judging from your expensive suit, you are clearly rich, and most likely grown up with money. People from your world never give people like me the time of day," Emma argued. Noticing while they had been talking, Regina hadn't moved an inch. She still lay somewhat across the chairs to be in the position she was in. The blonde hated that it made her heart beat faster, at the same time as the scent of Regina, her expensive perfume and her shampoo had a calming effect on her.

"Why?" Regina asked, adjusting so she could look up into her eyes.

"Because firstly I as you know didn't have much luxury after being thrown out by my parents. In addition, I am a Police Sergeant, I work almost around the clock, I am on call all the time, meaning I have missed anniversaries, birthdays and lord knows what else. The few women I dated after Hope's father soon ended it as I was not available enough. I seldom sleep, as I am so used to my phone going off, I am not a good cook or a great dresser. I usually eat take away at work, and use either my uniform or worn out suits at work. I can't guarantee I will be home in one piece, so I am not the best person to be with.

Regina nodded still calm, "I get that had I been in a relationship with you I would worry, but then again I do so about the children, and our pets, even if they manage on their own. Plus my ex-wife was a firefighter so I am familiar with a spouse that is as you put it on call. She died from injuries sustained from a fire. However I don't see your work, how you dress or cook as a real problem. I could however help you with it, as I am a good cook lacking someone to cook for, plus I could probably help you sleep," Regina's voice was still calm. She didn't really see any of the sides Emma mentioned as a problem.

"If that is true, you can help me enough to sleep through a night after a shift you are a miracle worker," said Emma, with a small laughter.

"Maybe I am," said Regina with a wink, before sitting up in her seat. It was only because she saw Ivy come closer. The woman, which Regina had on more than one flight with this company, put on a smile, saying, "Would you like your food now, Miss Mills?"

"Yes, and my sweetheart and I would love two glasses of champagne and some strawberries to celebrate our recent engagement," she said with a stern tone. She didn't like the look the woman was giving them.

"Yes, of course," said Ivy and quickly vanished.

"You didn't have to do that," Emma said, looking at the other woman in mere surprise.

"I know, but when you fly with the same companies as often as I have, I can afford to have a little fun and make their heads turn," said Regina with a heartfelt laughter adding, "Just for the fun of it, how would you have proposed if you actually did it?"

"I am not all for hiding the ring in a glass or the dessert, think I would just have it close by and asked when I found the time right," Emma answered honestly.

"Simple, I like that," Regina concluded as Ivy came back. Regina arranged their tables so she could serve them before going back. The brunette eyed the lasagna arching a brow, but still started to eat.

"If you were to be married again, would you want a big wedding or small?" Emma wondered, knowing how absurd it was to even debate it. After all there was no way they would have contact after this flight. Unless she was called to Regina's house, and for that to happen they had to live in the same city. Instead she took a sip of her glass stating, "This is delicious."

"Should I ask for the bottle?" Regina wondered, taking another bit of her dish, knowing she could have made it better.

"Wouldn't that cost a fortune; besides I am sure we land in not long?" Emma asked, knowing by the taste that only two glasses probably cost a lot.

"Not more than I can afford. Yes, landing, how many times do you change flight on the way?" Regina wondered, as it would give a clearer view on where Emma was going.

"Twice, one soon and one later on. You never told me what you do for a living?" Emma wondered, clearly the other woman was made of money, still Emma had no doubt she would ever waste it. She seemed too smart.

"I am the current editor in chef of a fashion magazine, in addition my family own a big fashion house. The Crowned Apple, stupid name really, the stocks chair holders are my parents, my sister and I. I was in Hong Kong to talk to someone about possibly open a store there for our clothes, it seems to be a good deal. I make more than an average person a year, and I rarely spend it, meaning I can afford luxury when I travel, mostly because the company pays," Regina easily explained.

"Wow, that brand is up there with Chanel and Dolce & Gabbana," said Emma, her eyes widened, adding, "You are practically royalty."

"Yes, but I am also an ordinary person, as you noticed when we took off. All the money in the world can't cure how afraid I am of flights, so flying alone is hard for me at times," said the brunette taking a sip of her glass, before finishing up her meal. Then she took another strawberry, eating it elegantly.

"Are you trying to seduce me or something, because I do believe we are above the average age for the mile-high club," Emma leaned to whisper in her ear. She found what Regina was doing utterly sexy.

"Maybe, or maybe I like to tease, you should try it though, it goes well together," Regina said with a smile. She knew that spite her age she still was quite beautiful. She also know how to tease, even if she wouldn't have her way with Emma on the plane, she still could tease her a little.

"You devil," Emma said, not being able to take her eyes off her.

"You seen the movie, the devil wears Prada, that that is my life, although my hair isn't all grey yet," said Regina hoarse laughter.

"Would you let me out as I need to use the restroom," Emma said, feeling flushed.

"If it is due to what I said, please stay, I didn't mean to be so blunt, but if you do have to use the restroom, I shall move," Regina said, looking at Emma with wondering eyes.  
Emma nodded, calming herself as she changed the subject, "Maybe we can watch a movie together once we land, it will be some hours until the next flight, at least for me?"

"Sure, or we can do that, I have about four and a half hours," the brunette responded.

"Alright," Emma said, finding the list over flight movies saying, "I can tell you right now that I have romantic comedy's, horrors and superhero movies on my laptop."

"I don't do too well with horror, but if that is of your preference, I will not go against it. Superhero movies, it does depends on the hero, or heroes," Regina contemplated.

"I have all the marvel and DC on my laptop if there is something else you want?" Emma offered polite.

"Actually, there is one I have not been able to see and my daughter's are nagging me about it, as it is sooo great," Regina rolled her dark eyes, at the same time as she mimicked her daughter's voices to the, 'So great,' part.

The blonde couldn't help but to burst into laughter by this, mostly because she knew what it was like. Then again, she did like superhero movies and had seen most of them of her own free will. Romantic comedies on the other hand wasn't her forte. When she stopped laughing, she asked, "Which one is it?"

"The amazing Spiderman 2," the brunette said with a small groan adding, I prefer the first and last of the spiders not sure why. Still if I could come home saying I saw it, it would give me mom points," she said, making a face in dismay as she talked.

"Alright," Emma said, just as the flight attendants announced they were landing. Emma again witnessed how the other woman got paralyzed with fear, and again she took her hand, whispering, "Hey I am right here, look at me."

Regina let go of her hand for a minute to fasten her seat-belt, then she did as Emma said, looked into her eyes, feeling how Emma's hand went to cup her cheek, gently stroking it. She was steadfast this blonde, Regina concluded at it helped her calm down her breathing faster. She lingered against her hand, a tear rolling from her eye, as she wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but she wouldn't allow herself to do it. Not now, because she knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop and they would not go off the plane.

Emma dried her tear away, pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead, whispering, "It is okay, sweetheart."

As the wheels hit the runway, Regina's heart did a jump, and she squeezed Emma's hand just a little, whispering, "Thank you, feeling her nerves vanish as fast as they came.

Emma gave her a gentle nod, not letting go of her hand, until they had safely landed and they got the message to they could safely open their seat-belts and where their next plane was going from. Emma sighed as she got up, making sure she had her things with her, for the first time in her life she wished the flight was longer. Still they had the hours at the airport and then the next step of the journey together at least.

Regina walked off the plane business like as she always did, this time was different though, as she cast anxious glimpses behind her, making sure that Emma was still with her. She was though, right behind her, every step of the way, all the way to the next gate.

As soon as they sat down, Emma found her laptop and set it up, then finding the movie and a device doing that they both could listen with a set of earplugs each. Regina found a pair in her purse and plugged in. She however made Emma pause in the opening credits saying, "If we have do it we are doing this the right way with movie treats, what is your preference there, Swan?"

"Salty chips and M&M, but there is really no need," Emma commented.

"Wait here," Regina ordered, leaving Emma only to come back with some salty chips, some nuts, M&M, and some gummy bears. Emma didn't make a comment on it, even if she found it amusing that the woman did like gummy bears. The brunette had also brought with her some water and diet coke, clearly, she had thought about everything. Emma gave her a thankful smile, that got returned with a graceful nod, as the brunette sat down on the seat next to her, opening a water bottle. She put her earplugs in and so did Emma, before starting the movie.

The blonde that had loved movies ever since she was very young, always found it refreshing to see how others reacted to them. She more than once handed Regina a handkerchief during it, and she seemed completely inconsolable at the end when Gwen died. She assumed it brought back memories of her late wife, and so when the end credits rolled she put the laptop away to hold her. She didn't ask though, she just held her, gently stroking her backside for her to calm down. Clearly this woman was emotional, but the blonde didn't know if that was always the case, if it was due to the movie, or from emotions held bottled up too long. Still she didn't mind putting her laptop aside for her.

Regina gathered herself somewhat, looking Emma deep into her eyes, seeing it was something there, some kind of understanding and sympathy, something she knew was rare to find within a new person. Something that made her want to kiss those light red lips. She leaned in only to be disturbed by her phone. A groan she knew it was her mother wanting to know if the business deal was handled.

"I can take if you want, say you are in the bathroom," Emma offered, ever so polite.

"You would freely talk to my mother?" Regina asked surprised.

"Sure if it makes it easier for you, just give me the details of the deal," said Emma with a smile.

Regina nodded, quickly handing Emma the papers and her phone, glad someone would take the battle, she for sure knew she didn't have the strength to. Emma took a deep breath when she saw it was a video call, still pressed answer, seeing an older and even more stern and dignified version of the woman next to her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Mills," Emma said in her casual work tone.

"Who are you and where is my daughter," it came sharp as whip, letting Emma know this was not a woman to mess with.

"She is in the bathroom, but I will gladly answer anything on her behalf," said Emma avoiding the who are you part.

"So you are telling me that my darling daughter has entrusted you with confidential papers regarding her business deal. You a complete stranger?" Cora tried her, knowing her daughter was rarely to trust stranger, for all she knew she could be a thief.

"Yes, I am sure she would trust me with her life if it came to that," Emma said, her tone flat. She watched Regina nod from the side to confirm that.

"If that is so I find it strange she haven't mentioned before, but alright, give me the draft of the deal, I don't have much time," Cora said with a heavy sigh.

Emma nodded, and quickly did as she asked before hanging up. She looked at Regina, that looked mighty impressed by this saying, "Not many can battle of my mother, but you did so with excellence very admirable. I will never get why you would want to do that, considering she in a way is right, we are strangers and she will ask questions when I get home."

"Maybe I just wanted to get in your pants or maybe, just maybe I didn't want your mother to see you in tears asking questions about it," Emma winked at her.

"Well whatever reason I am forever grateful," said Regina, with a dignified nod.

"Don't mention it, so do you want to stretch your legs before the next flight?" Emma asked politely.

"I can do that, it is still twenty minutes until we board," said Regina, putting the little what was left of gummy bears and nuts in her purse. Emma put the laptop in her bag, and then went to find a recycling bin for the water bottle she just emptied, seeing the other woman right next to her doing the same.

"So what is she like?" Emma wondered as they walked towards one of the many stores at the airport.

"Who?" Regina wondered confused.

"Your mom, is she as hard-ass as she seemed?" Emma wondered, making a face.

"Mostly yes, but she does have a nurturing side as well. She generally does care for her family and worker, she just doesn't always show it very well. I think in my many years I have seen her cry twice, although dad more. She can get easily moved by kind actions and movies or all things. She just doesn't take any crap from others, and demand respect that is all," said Regina, she never found it a bad thing.

"So you got that trade from her then?" Emma commented.

"Yes, and partly being a woman in a men's world can be challenging," she admitted pursing her lips.

"Yeah I know all to well what that is like, when I first arrived at the precinct, the men looked at me as I was a bug they wanted to crush. Believe me they tried in more than one way, with words and actions. One of them being Hope's father. I never let any of them get to me, and so I earned my stripes and my title and I intend to keep it," Emma said in a firm tone.

"Good for you, and I am sure that you deserved the title, even if you did not deserve what came before it," Regina said in a sympathetic tone, adding "You are like me going back to New York right?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Emma and winked at her with a big smile on her face.

"So it is you I have to thank for keeping my streets safe?" she said with a look of admiration.

"Yes, me and my sisters and brothers in arms," said Emma ever so proudly.

Regina leaned to whisper in her ear, "I think my nether lips just did a jump due to the thought of you in uniform, which to be fair doesn't happen all that often anymore."

"Well I am glad I can give you a lady boner," Emma whispered back, making Regina blush as she pulled her into the bookstore. It wasn't the biggest of the smallest still it did have a good selection of book. Emma smiled pleased to see that even if they were in China there was a wide selection of English books and comic book. She looked at Regina that now seemed a bit out of breath, knowing it was because she was aroused.

"I want you to pick one book, anyone in here, whether is a comic book that you have read and you think is good, buy at and give it to me on the next stop we land, if we find we are not going on the same flight further for whatever reason. I shall do the same, and when we meet at JFK we will both have marked down passages we think are good and bad and hand it over for the other ones amusement. Can you do it?" Emma wondered, looking at her with shining eyes.

"Yes, and I like the idea, even if I hope we are at the same flight second time around," Regina said with a smile, starting to go through shelves, seeing Emma did the same. In the end she ended up on a book she remembered she got from her daughter Lily at one point or another called, 'Boy meets girl,' it was meant for a younger audience she was sure, still she had read it more than once and found it enjoyable. She picked it up and went over to the counter, paid and waited outside for Emma.

She could see her through the window, a small smile on her lips, wondering which book the brunette had chosen. Emma sighed as she went through the shelves, trying to choose between Tolkien, Shakespeare, Austin, Rowling, DC, Marvel and more. Should she choose crime, an old classic, romance, something with humor. It shouldn't be this hard. It was then she saw it, standing there, shining out between the rest, a book series she used as an escape way in her younger years. The chronicles of Narnia all put together in one book, that had to be it. And so she went to pay, eyeing the brunette through the window, she was on the phone, once she was approaching her she could hear Regina say, "Yes sweetheart I am sure you won't have to come and pick me up in the middle of the night, a cab, the train and subway. Jesus, Dani I am not defenseless so you know, besides I might not go home alone. Yes, of course not, don't be silly. I will tell you and your sister later on, as I have to board. I love you too," said Regina and hung up with a sigh.

"They tend to forget you are a woman in addition to their mother, don't they?" Emma asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Yes, and I am that, a woman in addition to a mother and a boss, I have needs and desire like anyone else. I am only human after all," said Regina a tad frustrated, seeing how Emma's book looked much heavier than her own she said, "You got me the lord of the rings?"

"No, but I did considered it, it is a good book, read it at least three times," Emma admitted, offering her free hand to the other woman. Regina took it and they walked back to the gate. She smiled and said, "I read it for the children when they were younger, it is a good book I agree."

"Is there anything you haven't read?" Emma asked with a small laughter as they went in the line to get on the plane.

"Plenty I am sure, but my parents taught us to read from an early age, in three languages, something I had good use of later," Regina fondly remembered.

"I can see that if you travel across the globe, so which languages do you speak?" Emma wondered curiously.

"Let me see, English is a given, Spanish, French, some German, Chinese, some Russian and Portuguese. There are others I can comprehend, but I don't speak them very well," she answered like it was no big deal.

"Impressive, I just speak Spanish and English, I used to be able to do Arabic, as I knew a girl that spoke it growing up, but we lost touch when I moved in with Henry's dad and so most of it is lost," said Emma.

"I can always teach you if you want to," Regina offered as they showed their passports and carried on to the plane.

"One thing of the time, I think when we get on-board we should compare of schedules so we see if we land at the same time," Emma said with a small yawn.

"You are tired, maybe you should try to sleep this time around?" Regina said, concern in her voice.

"Maybe," said Emma getting into the plane, only to find their seats were next to each other this time around also. If she hadn't known better she would say fate was meddling. Still she sat down and buckled up, letting Regina do the same. Once she had done so Emma went in her laptop bag to find the flight schedule. Regina did the same, as it turned out Emma had to be a bit longer on their next stop and her plane landed roughly forty minutes after Regina's at JFK.

"I will wait for you there, just keep your phone on so I can reach you," Regina said, offering her phone so Emma could input her number. Emma quickly did the same, knowing that she would restore Regina's under something else later, and assign her own tone.

"You really don't have to," Emma said, feeling her heart raise by the thought that someone would wait for her.

"I want to, let me do this," said Regina, it was the least she could do having Emma be so kind to her all the way.

"Alright, but then I am paying for the cab, if Henry isn't picking us up," said Emma, knowing she would have to call him when they landed next.

"I can agree to that, please distract me, and I promise I will make you fall asleep later," said Regina, knowing it was soon time to take off.

"Look at me," Emma said, cupping Regina's cheek as she had before. Regina felt a tear running down her cheek, looking back she knew she would be okay. She didn't even think it through as she leaned closer, minimizing the distance until their lips touched. Her eyes shut when she felt Emma return it. She even added some tongue to it, not as much if they had been in private, just enough to put a bit more effort into it. She let out a small sound of satisfaction as the kiss lasted, breaking it just at the right moments and looking into Emma's eyes, feeling at one with this woman. It felt like even thought she didn't know her all that well, she had known her forever.

"You are so beautiful," it slipped from the blonde's lips, looking at her travel companion that now was a little bit flushed from their kiss.

"Thank you," Regina said, blushing even further, finding it all so strange to have these feeling at her current age.

"Regina?" Emma said, completely captivated by her.

"Yes, Emma," she answered, putting pressure on her name.

"Let us do it, not care about the world, and live the rest of our lives together, I know it sounds crazy, but I think it would work out," Emma concluded. She didn't want to let her go, not now not ever.

"I shall take that in consideration, but now I need you to close your eyes and rest," she said, feeling flutters inside her. Ever since her wife died about five years ago, it was nice to feel wanted and needed.

Emma nodded, leaning back in her seat, closing her eyes, feeling Regina come closer, as her breath was against her ear. She was reading to her, Emma was too tired to really listen, but it was something soothing about her voice that allowed her to fall asleep ever so peacefully.

Regina pressed a gentle kiss against her cheek, whispering, "Sweet dreams, Princess."

She put on some earplugs and continued to read her book, from time to time casting loving glances towards her sleeping Princess. She was just so beautiful, so peaceful sleeping there. It was hard to even take her eyes away from her.

* * *

The brunette gently woke her companion when it was time to land, and they both got off the plane, only to spend some hours together at the airport, and then she had to go to her gate for her boarding. She felt her heart sink as Emma wouldn't be with her this time, still she had her book, and they would meet again back home, and she would go home with her. She had to be strong, get through this flight terror, the terror something would be wrong and be strong for them. She took a deep breath as she sat down on the plane, opening the book, bringing back memories of her and her late wife reading it for their daughters. She could easily picturing a young Emma reading it as and escape, then later for her children. She found a pencil in her purse, to make notes as she continued to read. As it was an omnibus she only got halfway through before it again was announced they were landing. She put the book in her purse, feeling flutters over the fact she would soon meet her love again.

She first sat on the airport reading, after getting her suitcase, knowing Emma's flight was in later than hers, when she knew it should have landed, she tried calling again and again, cursing inside. She then went to the ticked information, just to check, of course that didn't lead anywhere, so now she was here walking around on the airport, trying to calm herself and not go insane. No, it couldn't end like this, she could not go home alone, she refused to. She had to find Emma one way or another and so she continued to pace, seeing a bookshop that also had a stand with teddy bears. She didn't even know why she was buying one for Emma, it was so utterly stupid, yet she did. A deep breath as she sat down to read, hoping for the best.

* * *

Bianca had just came from her lunch, still chewing on an energy bar, walking back to the ticket counter. She could hear her coworker and husband Bernard talking to an elderly lady by the sound of it. She was asking if someone had come with the plane from her destination and asked for her recently. The energy bar Bianca was holding dropped to the floor, as her eyes widened. This had to be the companion of the woman that was there earlier, she just knew. She hurried over to the counter, looking at the other woman asking, "Did you by any chance fly in from Beijing?"

"I did, why?" she asked as looked at the young woman behind the counter.

Bianca went over to her counter and started looking through her papers to find the number of the first woman. She almost felt like screaming high when she did, and walked back to Bernard's counter. He and the elderly lady looked at her confused. She ignored it as she borrowed his phone calling the number. She soon heard her answer, "Regina, Mills, who is this?"

"This is Bianca from the ticket information desk, I have someone here that want to talk to you," she said, handing the phone over to Emma.

"I am so glad you are still here sweetheart, the plane was late taking off and my phone ran out of power, it was only then I remember my charger cable is in my suitcase. Wait you are still here right?" Emma spoke hastily.

"Of course I am, I was afraid that you had regrets and stood me up. I am so glad you are here, you are by the counter still, if so I will come right over," said Regina, tears of joy in her eyes.

"I am, please hurry, sweetheart, I miss you so much," said Emma, knowing it was so stupid to say. Still she did, and she didn't bother denying it, there was simply no point.

"I will, just stay there," said Regina, hanging up.

Emma looked at Bianca, tears of happiness in her eyes as she said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, ma'am," Bianca said with a soft smile, seeing the woman walk away from the counter waiting.

Emma waited as she nervously bit her lower lip, not wanting to let the brunette go when she found her again. A she saw her coming towards her, Emma hurried over to hug her and kiss her lips, holding her tight whispering, "I won't let you go again."

"Likewise, don't scare me like that again though," Regina said, hiding her face in her neck.

"I won't, I do think we should get the woman something though, for bringing is back together," said Emma nodding towards the counter.

"Agreed, but do we have time, if your son is coming?" Regina asked worried.

"We will make time, he is not going anywhere," said Emma, kissing her cheek.

Bianca watched in tears as the elderly women hugged each other with tears in her eyes, glad that she could be the one to make them unite like that, and even more so when both came back a little later, handing her a book and a box of chocolate, saying something to remember them by.

Once they were finally heading out Emma turned to Regina saying, "I hope you don't mind my apartment is a bit messy?"

"I don't care as long as it is yours," said Regina kissing her cheek, as they walked towards the car where Emma's son, Henry was waiting, feeling nervous he wouldn't like her. Then again the only thing mattering at this point was that Emma did, which she knew was a fact. And so with an arm around Emma's waist and one holding the suitcase she kept on walk with the woman she knew she would love until the end of her days.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always much appreciated :o) Also let me know if you want a continuing story of this because then I will add it to my list of projects and do it later this year or the beginning of next.


End file.
